Pequeñas Travesuras One-shot
by OuttaControl845
Summary: Aquella inocente noche en la cual todos los niños del distrito salían a pedir "Dulce o Truco", era una fiesta celebrada por todos; todos excepto un grupo de valientes. Era obvio que aquel plan estaba perdido desde el momento en el que había sido planeado. Pero ahora era Eren quien llevaba el control. "– Oi sargento, [..] ¿Dulce o Truco? /[One-shot] Ereri/ErenxLevi - Yaoi - Rango T


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: No lo sé, Ereri, Levi uke, insinuaciones sexuales y lo que pueda contener. Tan solo leen esto a su propia cuenta y riesgo. Si hay errores pues es mi culpa, no quise enviarle esto a mi editora.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

-…-

_**~Pequeñas Travesuras**_

.

.

.

Aquella pequeña e inocente noche, cuando todos los niños del distrito salían disfrazados de distintas cosas, pasándose de casa en casa diciendo la típica frase de _"Dulce o Truco" _ó _"Truco o travesura"_. Era algo común en el lugar, todos los dueños de las casas estaban preparados con un plato hondo repleto de dulces, dispuestos a abrir las puertas para dar los dulces a los pequeños.

Porque pobre de aquel que no le diera nada a los chiquillos que visitaban su casa. Si alguien no les daba lo que solicitaban, aquellos niños daban una vuelta cerca la casa repitiendo una y otra vez _"Quiere travesura"_. Luego de dar una vuelta entera, tomaban todo lo que tenían cerca y lo arrojaban contra la casa, quebraban vidrios y ensuciaban las paredes; y así, lentamente destruían la casa de aquel que no les había dado ni un dulce.

Una tradición que era tonta para algunos, pero igual seguía siendo tradición. Todo el mundo la celebraba; todos excepto un grupo de valientes.

– ¿Alguien quiere más té? –preguntó la chica de cabellos negros, quien sostenía una jarrilla con agua caliente mientras observaba a sus compañeros sentados en la mesa.

– Gracias Mikasa, aunque creo que ya es suficiente –Armin le respondió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, observando que ya todos habían acabado su cena.

– ¿Estás seguro? Eren, hace demasiado frío esta noche

– No Mikasa, yo no quiero más té –hablo el de mirada verdosa, llevándose a la boca el último pedazo de pan que le quedaba y viendo a su hermana de forma molesta.

Mikasa bajo la mirada entristecida, razón por la cual Armin le proporcionó un pequeño codazo a Eren en el costado.

– Aun así, gracias por preguntar y por interesarte tanto en mí –volvió a hablar mientras se acariciaba el área golpeada, observando como la chica le sonreía con ilusión.

Mujeres, todo se trataba de mujeres.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, dejando a Connie y Sasha recogiendo los platos ya que aquella noche era su turno el lavarlos. Todos pensaban salir un rato fuera del castillo, tan solo para ver un rato el cielo y recordar aquellos tiempos en los que celebraban la _Noche de Brujas_, más Eren había insistido toda la tarde en que él no estaba con ánimos para ir.

Mil y un excusas había lanzado ya.

Que tenía dolor de estómago, que debía entrar pronto al sótano, que hace dos noches había cogido un resfriado, que había enojado al sargento y le tocaba ahora ayudar a Connie y a Sasha. Muchas excusas habían salido ya por sus labios y ni una había sido creída por su hermana adoptiva. Esta hizo todo para que Eren dijera que sí, le dio un té de manzanilla, arruinó –rompió– la puerta del sótano para que se tardasen un tiempo componiéndola, le tomó la temperatura y le anduvo cuidando todo el día –y hasta le ofreció su bufanda–, habló con el sargento para que le perdonase –y de paso descubrió eso era mentira–. Toda mentira dada por Yeager era desmentida por Mikasa.

Y por eso Eren había salido lo más rápido posible del comedor, tratando de no ser visto por ninguno de sus compañeros hasta que llegara a su amado sótano.

Se detuvo a medio pasillo recordando el inconveniente de los soldados trabajando en la puerta rota, si ellos estaban allí era claro que no podría pasar. Suspiro, continuando su camino sin un rumbo fijo, tal vez si se quedaba parado ahí alguien le vería y su plan se iría a la mierda.

Menudo aguafiestas era Eren, menudo aguafiestas; no tenía ni una razón para no ir con sus compañeros de la academia, era tonto. Tan solo no quería ir para así no tener que escuchar los relatos de cuando salían a pedir dulces.

Y así no acabar recordando a sus padres.

Porque si Eren comenzaba a recordar su infancia, se sentiría mal recordando que el lugar donde había vivido ya no estaba a su alcance. Era una razón tal vez tonta, tal vez aceptable, pero aun así no tenía por qué decírsela a los demás. Era su razón, y solo suya.

Bajo el ritmo de sus pisadas al notar al fondo del pasillo a aquel hombre de baja estatura. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras avanzaba hasta su lado. Le tomo de la muñeca haciéndole voltear un poco sorprendido.

– Sargento, ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó aun con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Le parecía extraño ver que aún se encontraba dentro el casillo cuando se suponía todos estaban afuera conversando sobre su pasado.

– Te estaba buscando mocoso, no tienes mi permiso para quedarte merodeando donde quieras –le lanzó una mirada escalofriante que le erizó hasta el último de los vellos que su cuerpo podía poseer– Acompáñame afuera, ahora

– E-espere, yo no quiero salir –Eren retrocedió un par de pasos, preparándose para la corrida que de seguro le daría su superior. Pero Rivaille no hizo nada, tan solo camino hasta quedar frente a frente con el quinceañero, provocándole un sonrojo que cubría hasta sus orejas–. ¿Q-qué?

– ¿Cómo que "qué"?

– ¿Cómo que "cómo que qué"?

– Yeager, no es un juego –se cruzó de brazos sin apartarse ni un solo paso, viendo como el menor apartaba de forma rápida la mirada y tratando de no sonreír de forma victoriosa.

Suspiro, tomando de la chaqueta al castaño para que se acercara otro poco. Quedaron a centímetros, sintiendo el aliento contrario y escuchando los latidos desenfrenados que provenían del pecho del chico titán.

– Oi Eren, ¿Dulce o truco? –le susurró de forma juguetona, mostrando el deseo que tenía en cada una de las sílabas de aquella "inocente" y virgen pregunta.

Eren se sonrojo otro poco –si es que era posible–, introduciendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y sacando lo "solicitado" por su sargento: Dulces.

– Tengo unos pocos, me los dio la líder Hanji esta mañana –habló por fin tomando la pequeña mano de Rivaille y dejando en esta los dulces.

Rivaille quedo en un pequeño estado de shock, entre que no podía creérselo y que todo era una broma. No hizo nada mientras Eren se despedía y abandonaba el pasillo antes de que volviese a tratar llevarlo fuera del casillo, tan solo le vio partir, insultándose a sí mismo de forma interna y reprimiendo sus ganas por darse un golpe en el rostro.

Se palmeo el rostro maldiciéndose entre dientes una y otra vez, era un estúpido, un completo imbécil. Recordaba bien como la loca de Zoe se lo había dicho, ese plan estaba perdido desde el momento en que había sido planeado, era obvio que Eren no comprendería la verdadera intención de la pregunta.

Y lo peor es que ahora ni siquiera podría sacarlo del castillo como había dicho que haría. Era un estúpido, un completo imbécil tarado y descerebrado.

Soltó un suspiro llevando la mirada a una de las ventanas que se encontraba en el pasillo, observando un largo rato el cielo estrellado de aquella fría noche de octubre. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Eren llegaría algún día a entender las indirectas de Levi.

-…-

Un tenue gemido ronco resonó por todo el pasillo del lugar, el cual, para suerte de ambos, se encontraba prácticamente desolado. Era el lugar perfecto en todo ese castillo, un lugar por el cual cualquier soldado podría pasar, escucharlos y hasta verlos.

Pero eso era lo que Yeager quería, que hubiera un 98% de probabilidades de que alguien les encontrara, de que algún soldado de alto rango llegara a escucharles y hasta que el capitán Erwin se enterara. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer tan importante ese momento; y eso era lo que más le excitaba.

La adrenalina que le provocaba el poder ser encontrados por alguien.

Volvió a lamer aquella nívea piel, volviendo a sentir como el contrario temblaba entre sus brazos y escuchando otro suave gemido ronco. Sonrió de forma juguetona, retrocediendo un paso para poder admirar aquella imagen desde una mejor vista.

Allí se encontraba su sargento, su hermoso y delicioso sargento agitado, con un tenue sonrojo presente en su rostro y con esa su mirada que normalmente haría al castaño huir lejos, arrepentido de sus acciones.

Pero esta vez no. Ahora era Eren el que llevaba el control, era él quien acorralaba a Rivaille contra la pared, era él quien le estaba buscando provocar, quien le robaba suaves pero hermosos gemidos que eran bella música para sus oídos.

Ahora Eren había crecido, ya tenía 18 y era él quien necesitaba liberar ese deseo sexual que consumía su ser cada vez que observaba al azabache.

Rivaille volvió a tratar de golpearlo, volviendo a ser detenido por esas grandes manos y acorralado por aquellos fuertes brazos. Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía por no haber querido salir junto con la mayor parte de soldados fuera del castillo, para volver a comentar sobre como celebraban en el pasado la _Noche de Brujas_ y como les gustaría celebrarla esa noche.

Pero no, le había parecido aburrido la primera vez, y desde esa noche no había vuelto a hacer actividades de esa forma. Pero ahora estaba arrepentido, porque si hubiera salido junto con Zoe cuando ella le invito, no estaría en situación tan incómoda.

Sintió los labios del más alto rozar los suyos, con un deseo de besarlos, morderlos y hasta hacerlos sangrar. Rivaille quería, pero tampoco se dejaría tomar por ese mocoso excitado que tan solo le había tomado por la espalda y acorralado contra la pared. Si lo iban a tomar, sería de mejor forma y con su consentimiento.

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse al sentir una de las manos de Eren colándose bajo sus pantalones y acariciando de forma descarada su trasero. A no, ese mocoso se estaba pasando de la maldita línea que Rivaille nunca había trazado, pero aun así no quería pararlo. Maldito Eren y sus caricias que lograban excitarlo de sobremanera, maldito.

– Sargento, no se ponga tenso –susurró Yeager de forma seductora apegándose otro poco al cuerpo más chico.

Levi apartó el rostro al momento en el que Eren intentó besarlo. El chico tan solo río de forma juguetona, tomándolo por el mentón y haciendo presión con su rodilla en la entrepierna del azabache. Allí iba otro suave gemido que podría ser interpretado como un quejido por parte del sargento.

Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones al volver a sentir la húmeda lengua del muchacho pasar por su cuello y clavícula, bajando hasta su pecho descubierto. Una vez más, lucho para librarse y así poder golpear un poco al insolente chico, pero nuevamente aquella lucha fue en vano.

Eren volvió a rozar sus labios con los del sargento, sintiendo como eran mordidos con fiereza. Pero Yeager ya no era el niño tonto e inocente de antes. Aprovechó aquella mordida para atrapar los labios del más bajo en un beso demandante de pasión, besándolos con lujuria y sin delicadeza.

Unos cuantos gemidos por parte de Rivaille acabaron ahogados en aquel beso. Sentía la presión en su miembro aumentar, las manos del castaño acariciando su cuerpo, y su lengua jugando con la suya, buscando descubrir cada rincón de su boca.

Ambos se separaron por un momento, Eren con la intención de observar las reacciones que provocaba en su sargento, y Levi con la intención de recuperar el aliento y la cordura. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, viéndose fijamente, con la respiración agitada y aquella mirada repleta de lujuria.

– Oi sargento –susurró Eren, lamiendo el labio inferior del aludido e introduciendo descaradamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor, robándole un gemido ya no tan ronco–. Dígame, ¿Qué quiere en esta _Noche de Brujas_?

"_¿Dulce o Truco?"_

.

.

.

.

**~*Notas de Autor**

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz noche de brujas! Esto es enviado desde Internet Explorer. Okey no, la verdad es que yo no tenía pensado hacer algo para Halloween, soy pésima con los One-shot y todo eso pero hace dos días se me vino esta idea a la mente, y me dije a mí misma "**_**Mí misma, ¿Por qué carajos no pensaste esto hace tres o cuatro días?".**_** Pero aquí lo traje sin importar que ya haya pasado Halloween y demás, nunca es tarde para Internet Explorer.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de esto, se me ocurrió por una viñeta que vi por allí y pues lo demás fluyo. La verdad, yo me imagino a Eren ya un poco más grande, con las hormonas alborotadas y todo eso, por eso mismo hice que el llevara el control y todo –ademásmegustacuandoLevieselquerecibe–.**

**Y bueno, con los trabajos que debo… Ya tengo **_**Annie in the Wonderland **_**casi acabado, prometo traerlo dentro de una semana, no me maten. **

**Eso es todo.**

**No olviden que los comentarios del lector motivan a un escritor a seguir día a día así que dejen un lindo review y mi persona se los agradecerá trayéndoles más historias. Me despido.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye.**


End file.
